Ripple Effect: Back in Time
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: SLIGHT AU TO RIPPLE EFFECT! After an incident with Frank, the Golden Quartet get sent back in time to 1970! A whole year before the Nefari arrive! How will they survive it? Will they avoid any and all paradoxes? Why does this kind of thing always happen to Harry? READ ON AND FIND OUT!


**Name: **The Ripple Effect: Back in Time

**Rating: **Strong T or Weak M

**Genre: **Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Time Travel

**Warnings: **Wandless Magic, Superpowered!Harry

**Pairings: **Harry/Heidi, Frangja'Dera'sa/Susan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own the Nefari Race and all the characters that you do not recognize. They are MY intellectual property, MINE! =P

-SCOTLAND 1996-

"Frank! Where are you?" yelled Harry, walking into the suite. He could hear faint zapping from Frank and Ron's room, and quietly walked over. Inside, Harry could see that Frank was tinkering with something, using a photon welder to seal something. Heidi and Susan, who had come up with him, didn't notice and walked right in. Harry went in as well, to warn the girls not to startle the human/Nefari hybrid. Too late.

"FRANK!" Susan yelled, hugging her boyfriend from behind. This jostled him, and scared him enough that his welder passed over a glass sphere imbedded in a square remote-like device. The heat from the welder caused some sand or something inside to glow and shake.

"GET BACK!" Frank yelled, toppling out of his chair. A massive sphere of blue energy shot out, enveloping them. They felt a strong pain course through them, and in a wink, the four friends were gone.

- SCOTLAND 1970 -

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his desk, contemplating the coming year. Every year was interesting, but with Gideon and Fabian Prewitt off for new futures, it might be a little dull. Thinking about those twins pranks always bright a smile to the old man's face. He was a little worried, as just a year ago he had been visited by one Tom Riddle, now going by the name Lord Voldemort, with the request of taking on the Defence Against of the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had, of course, refused and ended up hiring Donovan Quimble, who had a Mastery in Defence and several years of teaching experience. However, at the end of the year, an incident with a rampaging herd of Hippogriffs caused Quimble to retire early, with a sizeable pay packet to ensure Quimble would not try to sue the school.

Dumbledore was just beginning to question whether Tom had perhaps cursed the position, and decided he'd have a sherbet lemon before going for a walk around the lake. Nearby, a large old tome opened by itself and a quill started writing four names into the following years roster, with the words 6th year written after each name. Dumbledore did not notice this, having already left, sucking on a sherbet lemon and humming a new muggle song.

-LONDON 1970 -

In a dark alley, somewhere off of Charing Cross Road, around the area of the Leaky Cauldron, a bright blue sphere of light erupted from nowhere, distributing four confused teenagers, a carpet they were standing on, half a desk with a device on it and a bit of dry wall, which immediately fell with a thud on the ground.

The raven haired boy rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Susan. What the hell?!" the cat eared boy shouted, turning to his girlfriend. The red haired girl looked at him sheepishly.

"Were you busy?" she asked nervously. The blonde boy twitched a little.

"Yes," he hissed, making Susan flinch, "I was working on a VERY delicate machine for the Terran Republic! Luckily, it looks like it only transported us. We can find our way back to Hogwarts and hopefully fix my desk before Ron gets back"

"I'm sorry Frank, I didn't realize" Susan whimpered, bowing her head ashamedly. Frank examined the device still on his desk, and sighed in relief when he saw it was mostly undamaged. He sighed again, this time in irritation, when he saw the sand-like substance in the glass sphere was red hot.

"It'll take that about a year to cool down enough for a test drive" Frank mumbled, putting the device and his photon welder in his too-small pocket. Harry Potter, the raven haired boy, supposed Frank had an Undetectable Extension Charm on the inside of his pockets.

"I think we're on Charing Cross Road" Heidi said, looking out of the alley, relieved nobody had seen their unorthodox entrance. Magical Travel was an everyday occurrence, but unauthorized travel techniques were illegal, such as accidental transport from an electrical device.

"Ah good, we know where we are. Come over here guys, I'll Ring us back to Hogwarts" Frank said, gesturing his friends over. Harry clutched Frank's arm while Susan held him from behind and Heidi held onto Frank's other arm. Frank closed his eyes and several yellow rings surrounded them, before the faded. When they reappeared, they weren't in the Gryffindor Dorms, but rather the gates to Hogwarts.

"What? My spell is never off!" Frank said loudly, frowning. Harry looked up at the school and noticed something shocking.

"Guys…" Harry said, pointing at the old castle. The others looked where he was pointing and gasped. The Astronomy Tower was there.

"That's impossible" Heidi said, staring at the castle. Frank pulled his device out from his pocket and actually took the time to look at the screen on the front, above the sphere.

"I can't believe it. It worked! We're in 1970!" Frank said loudly, grinning. Then his smile drooped and he started panicking, "Oh god! We're in 1970!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Susan, trying to calm her boyfriend.

"1970! The Nefari arrived in 1971, we're a whole year before aliens become known! If anyone sees me, I'll be captured and experimented on in the Department of Mysteries!" Frank said; his cat-like eyes open wide in fear. Harry sighed and waved his hand at Frank, coating him in a golden glow. When he reappeared, Frank looked like a normal Chinese boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a lack of cat ears and tails. Even his eyes looked human, and his canines were shrunk a little.

"There, you look human. Now how are we getting home?" asked Harry, looking around nervously. Hopefully nobody saw him use magic without a wand, since people still used wands in this time.

"Well, when the sands recharge, we can use the return button to send us back to our time. But since the sand was so overheated, they'll take a year to cool down enough to use." Frank said.

"What is that sand anyway? I'm pretty sure normal sand doesn't whisk people through time" Susan said, looking at the device, where the sand was still glowing. Frank put the device away, and wringed his hands.

"Okay, I'll tell you. A few months back I was approached by some Republic Agents who asked me to come with them to Terran City. I agreed, and I met with this guy in the Department of Further Research. He told me that I had been chosen, due to my test scores, as the best hope in them creating a working Time Machine. They briefed me, and told me that they intended to use some of the sand from the Mystical Desert on Nefari Kita to try and open wormholes. But the thing was, they couldn't figure out how to program a certain date into it. That's where I came in. Thanks to my high scores in Technomancy and Arithmancy, they concluded that I would be able to do it, as well as construct a stable casing for the machine. I did so, and I was just finishing the sealing of the case to avoid any of the sands leaking out when you guys came in." Frank explained.

The other three were silent.

"Why the heck were you working on Time Travel technology in your dorm room?" asked Harry. Frank shrugged.

"I don't like the laboratories at the Republic Building. They remind me of my childhood" Frank said.

"Oh yeah, you spent the first three years of your life in the labs didn't you?" asked Heidi. Frank nodded at her.

"Yeah, I was one of the first to be the child of a mixed species couple. But that's not important. We need to find a place to stay until the sand cools down and we can get home" Frank said.

"We could rent a couple rooms at the Three Broomsticks" Susan suggested, shrugging. Her boyfriend nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how much money does everyone have?" he asked. Everyone took out cash-cards, golden coins and even british pounds. Susan pulled out a little box with a spout at one end and a slot at the other.

"It's an exchanger. I bought it when I went to Germany last holidays. Just put your cards in, and we should be able to get the amount out in any currency that's programmed into it" Susan explained. Heidi grinned and took it off her sister, putting her card in, which read 150 Credits on it, and selected Galleons. 19 Galleons came out.

Harry went next, and had about 1200 Credits on his card. He ended up with G156.

Susan's card had 167 Credits on it and she ended up with G22, along with the 4 Galleons she had in her pocket.

Finally, Frank forked in a 2000 Credit card, much to everyone's surprise. He explained it was a late birthday present from his parents and he hadn't gotten around to spending it. He ended up with a whopping G260. All up they came up to 461 Galleons to spend.

"That should last us a year as long as we are careful. We're going to need wands in order to blend in, so that will take away about seven galleons each. We may need to get jobs so as to avoid going broke." Harry said. The others agreed, though Heidi and Susan looked a little uneasy about finding jobs. They didn't really have any qualifications, so they were probably going to end up getting work in mundane fast food places.

They four friends started walking down to Hogsmeade, and were confused at the stares they were attracting. It wasn't until Susan compared what they were wearing to the fashion of the day that she realized what was happening.

"Guys… we're going to need to find new clothes soon" Susan said quietly, her eyes darting around. Heidi looked at her older sister in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Susan sighed.

"You're wearing dark frilly clothes, Harry is wearing a trench coat with no sleeves along with boots, Frank is okay, due to his vest and slacks, and I'm wearing a thin coat and jeans. Not exactly the normal fashion of the 70s!" Susan whispered. Heidi's eyes lit up in realization.

"I'm going to have to wear bright colours, aren't I?" she asked, looking a little horrified at the idea. Harry rolled his eyes at Heidi's attitude towards bright colours, and held the door at the Three Broomsticks open for Frank and the ladies. Inside was just as bright and cheerful as in the 1990s, and Harry found a younger Madam Rosmerta working at the bar. There was another, older woman, apparently the current owner, and they made for her first.

"Can I help you four?" she asked, smiling down at them. She was quite tall, and had a few laughter wrinkles around her eyes. She had greying hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, can we get thre.." Harry began, but Frank knocked him out of the way.

"Hello good lady, we'd like TWO rooms please? One with a double bed and one with two beds with a dividing wall between them for privacy sakes" Frank asked, smiling at her charmingly. The woman's eyes suddenly went a little cold.

"Right away… sir" she said, looking down at him, before walking into a backroom. Harry looked at his friend angrily.

"Two rooms? I thought you wanted to stay in a room with Susan" Harry said, frowning. Frank smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, we are getting a room to ourselves" Frank said, rubbing the back of his head. Harry and Heidi looked at each other, and blanched.

"You are not putting us in a room together!" Heidi said loudly, drawing the attention of the customers in the inn. The woman came back with two room keys, and handed them over.

"How long will you be staying?" she asked.

"Probably two weeks" Harry said, glaring at Frank to let him know the conversation is not over.

"That'll be 15 Galleons up front, or you can pay as you leave" she said, taking out a book along with a quill and some ink.

"We'll pay as we leave, thank you" Susan said, smiling at the woman pleasantly. She was in charge of holding onto the cash, as she was the more responsible one.

"Sign the book" the woman said. The four signed under fake names. Harry signed his name as Harry Proudfeet, Susan and Heidi became Susan and Heidi Jones and Frank kept his old name, since he wasn't liable to meet any members of his family.

They took the keys and headed up to the rooms. Frank and Susan were in room 17 and Harry and Heidi were in Room 19. Harry and Heidi dragged Frank and Susan into their room and slammed the door shut. As promised, there were two beds with a screen between the two, two dressers, two desks and a door that lead to a small bathroom.

"What the hell guys?!" Harry asked, scowling at his friends. Frank grinned nervously.

"Three rooms would be too expensive, and the longer we stay the more expensive it'll get. It's just got moneys sakes!" Frank explained. They were interrupted from four tapping noises from the window. They all looked over and gulped when they saw four owls with letters on them, the addresses written in a familiar green ink.

"Oh bollocks" Harry muttered.

_A/N: This is just a small miniseries where Harry, Frank, Susan and Heidi are sent back in time by accident. It's just a way to combat writersblock, and so should not be considered Ripple-Canon._


End file.
